This proposal is to purchase a JEOL JSM-820 Scanning Electron Microscope equipped with a LAB source for brighter images with higher resolution and a frame buffer for noise reduction in micrographs taken using low voltages. Higher resolution will also be attained by better specimen preparation using the high resolution Denton chromium sputtering device on the DV502-A Vacuum Evaporator we are requesting. Six departments at the Forsyth Dental Center have expressed a critical need for elemental analysis. Therefore we propose to purchase a Kevex Delta IV Quantum energy dispersive x-ray spectrometer and a JOEL wavelength dispersive x-ray spectrometer. Our JSM-U3 Scanning Electron Microscope is 17 years old and has performed well over the years. With this instrument we have produced micrographs that have been on display at the Smithsonian (now in building 31A at NIDR), published in Smithsonian magazine and other popular publications, appeared in dozens of texts, they have been the focal point of more than 15 undergraduate, masters and doctoral theses, and, most importantly, resulted in many scientific papers on a great variety of topics published in numerous journals. Now the U-3 has severe limitations. It is not possible to take micrographs over 10,000x and the resolution is very poor. Down-time is increasing and parts are becoming scarce. It is clear that a heavily used instrument, such as our U-3, has many components which have failed, and are failing due to old age and extensive use. The vacuum evaporator and sputter-coater are as old as the U-3. We have no high resolution elemental x-ray analysis system at Forsyth Dental Center.